


hidden depths

by befham



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver swallows tightly and makes an effort to soften his voice. “I want this, but if you don’t want to-”</p><p>“No!” she interrupts, her cheeks blushing furiously. “I want to do this. I really, really do. In fact I’ve had some very, very dirty thoughts about it ever since you brought it up-”</p>
            </blockquote>





	hidden depths

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually meant to be a Damon/Bonnie story but these two kinda took over.

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” she asks nervously. Her hands flutter anxiously in front of her and he can tell that it’s taking all of her self control not look at the object currently lying on her dressing table. 

Oliver cups her face and finds himself looking into hesitant eyes. His thumbs stroke the soft curve of her jaw before he kisses her gently. His cock is already half hard and she hasn't even touched him yet. “I want this,” he growls against her lips. Felicity pulls away and looks at him with narrowed eyes. Oliver swallows tightly and makes an effort to soften his voice. “I want this, but if you don’t want to-”

“No!” she interrupts, her cheeks blushing furiously. “I want to do this. I really, really do. In fact I’ve had some very, very dirty thoughts about it ever since you brought it up-”

He kisses her again. Felicity melts against him, her soft lips fierce under his. Oliver groans deep in his throat as she takes him in her hand and strokes him until he’s achingly hard. 

Felicity is the one to pull away this time and whispers, “Get on the bed.” Oliver does as he is told, his back hitting the soft sheets as she stands before him gloriously naked. He aches to touch her, to take her in his arms but he restrains himself. Felicity crawls onto the bed and places a searing kiss on his lips. She kisses her way down his body, her tongue tracing his scars and the ridges of his chest. Oliver fists the sheets in his hands when she takes him into the warm cavern of her mouth and runs her soft lips over the head of his cock. 

It takes every ounce of restraint not to come in her mouth the moment she starts sucking. A warm hand cups his balls and Oliver’s shouting in pure ecstasy. He wants to beg her to stop, just until he can gain control once again but he can barely remember his own name let alone how to speak right now. 

But then she stops. “What-”

He stops when she picks up the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount onto her fingers. Oliver forces himself to relax. Felicity catches his eyes and raises an eyebrow. He can see the lust in her eyes and suddenly he’s impatient. He wants this, he needs-

She takes his cock in her mouth once again, slowly licking the pre-come and humming against his cock. He’s so absorbed in the feel of her hot mouth that he jumps in surprise when Felicity gently parts his cheeks and runs her finger around his puckered hole.

Felicity stops and looks up at him with blazing eyes. “Okay?”

“Don’t stop,” Oliver growls. Felicity smirks and slowly slides a slick finger into his ass. He groans, closing his eyes as he’s slowly stretched. She takes his aching cock in her hand and jerks in time with the movements of her finger, twisting and pushing deeper. She adds another finger, curling her fingers against his prostate until she has him panting. 

“Why the hell didn’t we do this sooner?” Felicity quips, her voice almost breathless. 

Oliver forces himself to open his eyes and look at the her. “Didn’t think you’d be into it.”

Felicity snorts but does not reply. She squeezes the base of his cock and scissors her fingers and he’s just done. She presses her fingertips against his prostate and stroking his cock erratically. He’s fingertips away from his release when she pulls her fingers away. All pride forgotten, Oliver cries out and thrusts into her hand desperately.

“Sorry baby,” Felicity cooes, and lets go of his cock. She presses a kiss to his hipbone and then she’s hopping off of the bed and reaching for-

Oliver’s mouth goes dry. He watches with bated breath as Felicity puts on the strap-on, taking in the slight tremble of her hand as she tightened the leather straps around her hips. She pours lube over the black dildo, her hand fisting the toy experimentally. She looks back at him then, her eyebrow raised and a slight smile on her lips. “Spread your legs.”

Oliver spreads his legs, never taking his eyes off of Felicity. She’s glorious, he thinks not for the first time, his partner in every way. She comes to him and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “Are you ready for my cock?” she purrs. Felicity wipes her slick hands on the sheets and comes to stand between his spread legs. She ran her fingers down his chest, making him shiver in anticipation. “Last chance to back out,” she murmurs. Oliver shakes his head and takes a shaky breath when she grasps hold of the dildo and slides the head into his ass. Slowly he takes the dildo inch by inch until her hips are pressed against his. Oliver hisses slightly at the burn, but takes it without complaint. 

“Okay?” Felicity whispers, her blazing eyes wild with lust. 

“Move,” he growls out through clenched teeth. She grins in response and pulls back slowly, getting used to the movement before thrusting back in. Oliver hisses and fists the sheets once again, never taking his eyes off of Felicity. He aches to touch her, to feel just how wet she is after this. She fucks him with long, gentle strokes, the dildo dragging across his prostate with every thrust. He cries out sharply when she takes his cock in her hand and pumps it gently. Oliver cries out sharply, his hips rocking against hers. 

As her confidence grows, Felicity fucks him faster, hard strokes that has groaning and panting. The sound of her skin slapping against his fills the room, and fuck he can smell her arousal. Her hand pumps his cock wildly, the other fondling his sac as she thrusts her cock into him. He feels the familiar tingle at the base of his spine, the way his stomach tightens and the pressure building and building and he knows he’s not going to last much longer. “Felicity,” he breathes. His eyes are half closed, and the angle is just right and he’s just lost in waves and waves of pleasure-

Thick ropes of come erupt from his cock, and he’s roaring in pure ecstasy. Felicity carries on fucking him, her hand on his cock is unrelenting. His back arches off the bed and he’s pretty sure he blacks out for a moment as Felicity carries on stroking his cock until he is completely spent.

Oliver whines when Felicity pulls her cock out of him. He hears her slipping off the strap-on and then she’s curling into his side. “That was seriously hot,” she whispers against his ear. Oliver lets out a breathless laugh and loves her all the more when she blushes under his gaze. He slips a hand between her thighs and raises an eyebrow when he feels how wet she is.

He groans at the back of his throat. “Perhaps I should return the favor.”


End file.
